Sunflower wishes
by Doitsu-Chan92
Summary: There's a new girl at Hetalia High School. She has caught the attention of a certain Russian while in his sunflowers. Realizing she is troubled as he once was, he is the only one who can save her. OCXRussia and other hetalia parings. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**OK...so this is my first story. Please forgive me if it seems rough in the first chapter...i was rushed XD. Anywho...I hope you enjoy, if you dont like OC's then i guess you wont. Please comment and rate. I am open to suggestions.**

Ivan sighed as he stared up and the school where he would be living for another year. 'Two more years at this place' he thought to himself. It's not that he hated the school; he had friends, even if they were a bit wary about him thanks to his unstable past, but they were his friends nonetheless. It's the fact that he couldn't wait to get out into the real world where he didn't have to live confined to the same rules half the year. He couldn't wait to be an adult, and then he could drink vodka legally. 'Ah...Vodkaa~' the Russian thought to himself.

"Nee nee Ivan~!" a cheery voice called out. Ivan turned to see a cheery reddish brown hair boy with amber eyes and a bouncy curl on his head running towards him, another boy in tow with him, light blond hair and blue eyes holding the cheery boys hand. Ivan smiled lightly when he was them.

"Hello Feliciano. How was your summer break?" Feliciano smiled brightly, stopping in front of the tall Russian

"Si! It was fun! Luka came over every day and even spent the night a few times!" Luka, the other boy smiled pleasantly at the memories of a summer spent with his Italian boyfriend.

"Has the others arrived yet Ivan?" Luka asked the taller boy shook his head.

"Nyet, they have not." Ivan responded "but I imagine they well be shortly" Feliciano clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Let's wait for them together!" Ivan nodded, smiling lightly, ignoring the two boys when Luka decided to wrap Feliciano in a heated embrace. A few minutes passed when an annoying sound reached his ears.

"The Awesome me has arrived! A white haired red eyed teen ran up, following shortly behind him was his sister, she too also having white hair and red eyes; she was glaring happily at her brother

"You mean the Awesome us has arrived!" she shouted, pushing him to the ground. The albino glared up at his sister.

"Please...you only wish you were as awesome as me...now...where is my West?" he insisted...pushing himself off the ground. The sister snorted

"That is hardly the main issue here...I can't find my Mattie!" Ivan watched all of this play out a faint smile on his lips

"Neither of them have arrived yet." he stated. The boy huffed

"West is always making me wait...Yo, Sammie! You think that's fair of him? Sammie glanced at her older brother

"What's fair?" she asked

"That is making the awesome me wait!" Sammie snorted

"Yeah...its 100% fair Gilbert" Ivan laughed lightly at the face Gilbert made at his sister, enjoying being near his friends.

Feliciano heard two more of his friends show up and hesitantly broke the heated kiss he was in with his boyfriend, earning a slight whine from Luka. Laughing he kiss the tip of Luka's nose before turning to face the albino siblings

"Gilbert! Sammie! You guys are here!" Gilbert laughed

"That's right Feli! The awesome me is here, you can be happy now" Sammie shoved her brother

"You only wish you were as awesome as me onii-chan!" Gilbert glared at Sammie and the two got into a loud argument over who was the more awesome/ Feliciano giggled. Luka rolled his eyes at the noise and Ivan just smiled. 'Must be nice to be so close' he mused. At the moment a tall blond boy with stunning blue eyes and a stern face marched up. Gilbert stopped his fighting and jumped over to him.

"Yo! Ludwig, it's about time you showed up, I've been waiting hours West!" Ludwig glared at the albino boy.

"Dumkopf. If you had arrived right on time, you wouldn't have waited, ja?" Gilbert snorted

"Right on time? Who does that west? Seriously." Ludwig glared more

"And stop with that ridiculous nickname, just because your family is from east Germany and I am from vest doesn't mean I should be called that!" people walking around glanced warily at the yelling German, but the group wasn't worried, it was all a charade anyway. Ludwig always got mad at Gilbert, but it's to be expected, seeing as their families have known each other for years and the fact that the two were very much in love, something neither of them could tell their families. Gilbert shrugged casually

"Right, right, anyway, what cause you to arrive last west?" Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes

"My cousin, she is starting school this year, I was hoping to bring her here but I can't find her anywhere." Gilbert's eyes lit up

"No way, Little Lyra is all grown up and in school now, Awesome!" Sammie also grinned wildly.

"Ja" Germany answered "she will be in her first year here, a year below you and Lumnya I believe."

"AWESOME!" Sammie shouted. Feliciano clapped his hands together

"How exciting, ve~" Luka nodded

"Yeah, another friend sounds like fun...maybe she won't be as rude and uptight as Ludwig"

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Ludwig shouted, earning a snicker from Gilbert "And you shut up!" Luka laughed

'What's wrong? Did we upset?" Ludwig glared at him, earning another giggle. Ivan listened to all of this, smiling. But his own thoughts were somewhere else. Ludwig's cousin. What was she like? Is she as uptight and anal as Ludwig? Or was she more relaxed and fun? Hopefully she was cute, though he had his doubts, since she is his cousin after all. Ivan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see two more walk up, only when one gave out a loud laugh did he actually notice

"HAHAHAHA! The hero has arrived!" Everyone gave a loud groan as a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses wearing a bomber jacket ran up, his brother, another boy with longer blond hair an glasses as well, carrying a white stuffed bear followed behind him. Sammie gave out an uncharasitically sequel and tackled the second boy, who amazingly managed to stay standing and hug the girl, lifting off her feet slightly, the bear falling to the floor.

"MATTIE!" Sammie was grinning happily; she had found who she was looking for. The boy, Mattie, or Matthew was smiling as well

"Hello Sammie" he said in a soft voice that most would have to strain to hear, but to Sammie it was loud and clear "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" Sammie said, still hugging Mattie tightly. Gilbert cleared his throat loudly, glaring slightly at the boy. Despite the fact that he and his sister always fought, he was still protective of her and still didn't trust Mattie, or anybody for that matter who was close to her. Matthew, knowing this, sent Gilbert a guilty/apologetic look before realizing Sammie, muttering to her so that know but her to could hear

"We'll continue this later." Sammie grinned at him

"I can't wait." Feliciano looked up at the boy other boy, who was shoving fries into his mouth while standing there.

"Alfred, how was your summer? Did you see Arthur at all?" Alfred stopped eating at this and looked at Feliciano.

"Yeah, it was an alright summer and of course I saw Arthur, why wouldn't I?" Feliciano noticed that Alfred looked pained when he said this and wondered if people in Alfred's neighborhood were still giving the two boys trouble for being in a relationship, Alfred the most since he lived there. It bothers Feli that people would do that. Torment Alfred and Arthur. No one is his neighborhood did it, Then again, the Vargas was pretty famous for having Mafia in the family and everyone feared the mafia no matter where they were, so that probably helped out, if in a slightly negative way. Feli laid a knowing hand on Alfred's arm and smiled at him slightly. Alfred smiled back

"Thanks Feli." Luka watched the exchange, also knowing what was going on. It was difficult and he knew it and he knew that both Arthur were suffering because of it, even if they didn't show it. Luka was thinking about it when he felt the sudden impact of another person tackling him from behind.

"Luka!" A female voice rang out and Luka instantly knew that it was Lumnya, his childhood friend was the one who glomped him.

"Hello Lumnya" He said, laughing "I take it your happy to see us?" Lumnya got off Luka's back and to walked around to face him, her hand back inside the hand of her boyfriend, Kiku Honda.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" her brown hair was cut short and flared out slightly with red streaks throughout them, and her green eyes wide and happy. Luka shrugged

"I don't know, maybe it's because you had such a great summer with your boyfriend, you surely wouldn't want to spend a school year putting up with me." Luka was teasing of course and Lumnya knew this, but she still socked him in the arm lightly.

"Oh shut up, you know that's not true. And yes, me and Kiku did have a great summer, I was so happy my family let him come up north with us. Kiku nodded, smiling, which was odd for the Japanese boy, but only Lumnya could ever get him to do things odd and out of character

"Hai, it was fun." Luka smiled

"Well I'm glad. It's about damn time." Kiku looked confused while Lumnya rolled her eyes

"Whatever."

"Ohhonhonhonhon...I see everyone haz arrived...how wonderful."

"Shut up you frog! If you hadn't stopped to flirt with that bimbo we would be hear by now."

'She wasn't not a bimbo, but a lady looking for love which I was willing to provide if you hadn't interrupted."

"SHE WAS A PROSTITUE!"

"So?" Everyone turned in the direction of the two voices to see Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy heading towards them, arguing of course, like always. Arthur glaring at Francis and Francis laughing. Alfred ran up to Arthur, hugging him.

"Yo! You're finally here Artie!" Arthur made a face at the nickname but hugged Alfred backed, sighing.

"Yes, I'm finally here...it's all the cheese monkey's fault we're late." Francis shrugged

"I could not ignore the young lady"

"SHE WAS NOT A LADY!"

"Oww...Arthur you yelled in my ear" Alfred whined. Arthur sighed

"Sorry. It's just, he's so damn annoying!" Feli cocked his head to the side

"But aren't you best friends?" Francis hugged him and cooed

''Cute and smart! You are right; we are ze best of friends" Luka glared at the Frenchman and pulled Feli out of his arms and into his. Francis blinked surprise when the Italian was snatched from his arms by his jealous lover. Feliciano was also surprised, but grinned none the less.

"Ve~ I'm back in Luka's arms again!" Hugging Luka tightly, he snuggled his head into the taller boy's chest. Luka blushed, holding Feli closer and ignoring everyone else, the two boys drifted into a corner.

Ludwig shook his head, trying to ignore the male albino currently clinging to him.

"Gilbert! I need to watch for my cousin and it is hard enough to spot her without you clinging to me."

"So? I'm not doing anything and I'm not stopping you. Just hugging you. You should be happy West, being hugged by the awesome me is always a treat!" Gilbert stated, hugging Ludwig tighter. Ludwig growled, but since he was sensing that it was a losing battle, it was more of a soft growl, as compared to his usual. Arthur, sensing a subject change, jumped in.

"So, we're getting a new member to the group is what I'm understanding?" He asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, my cousin Lyra."

"Ohhonhonhonhon…..she is female, no?" Francis asked, an obvious "rape" face playing across his features. Ludwig glared at the horny Frenchman, growling.

"You will leave her alone, or I will personally castrate you." Francis held up his hands

"I waz only joking. I will leave ze girl alone. I would prefer not to be castrated." Lumyna giggled.

"We all know why you wouldn't want that to happen." Sammie grinned and did a perfect imitation of France.

"I 'ouldnt be able to please ze ladies with my crotch monster." Everyone roared with laughter, even Francis, who was laughing the hardest. Ivan chuckled, it was perfect, Sammie was good at copying people.

"It's true!" Arthur shouted. "That's exactly what was running through his head at the time, I guarantee it!" Kiku, who had barely spoke a sentence, broke his mold again, nodded.

"Hai, but if it's a crotch monster, then it wouldn't exactly be a pleasing thing wouldn't it?" At the exact same time, both Francis and Gilbert spoke

"So?" laughing even harder, the two friends high fived each other.

"If only Toni was here" Gilbert chortled. Francis groaned, realizing how much more epic that moment had been if their Spanish buddy had been there, but grinned anyway. Arthur frowned

"It's a good thing he isn't…the last this we all need is the "Bad Touch Trio" together in the same area. Its bad enough we have to deal with just the two of you. Where is Antonio anyway?" Feliciano called over from his and Luka's corner.

"Ve~ I think I saw him with Lovino." Gilbert chuckled

"Of course he is chasing after that little hot Italian of his."

"He's the only one willing to put up with his bad attitude and foul temper and behavior." Sammie pointed out. Lumyna shrugged

"Maybe so, but personally, I think it's all an act and Toni knows it. They are together after all." Everyone stared at Lumyna in shock. When had this happened? They knew Toni had wanted to be with the feisty Italian but they thought that Lovino wanted nothing to do with the persistent Spaniard. Ivan nodded, being the only one besides Lumyna who knew.

"Da, it happened over the summer. I saw them in a store holding hands." Gilbert blinked and gave out his signature laugh

"Kesesesesesese. Well I'll be dammed. I wonder if they've done the deed yet."

"Ohhonhonhonhonhon." Francis joined in. "Knowing OUR Toni, he probably didn't have to wait long!" Arthur shook his head at the two idiots as they laughed and plotted about how they would get the information out of their friend. Ludwig nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"Ja, they most certainly are idiots, but somehow it suits them." Ivan, who had mainly sat and watched the conversation with a smile on his face, glanced at the clock.

"It is almost time for class; your cousin is late, da?" Ludwig looked at the Russian and frowned.

"Ja, she is late I wonder why." Arthur shrugged.

"She'll show up, but we need to get to class." With a few moans and well place curse words from a certain albino, everyone gathered up their things and filed inside. As they entered the building, no one noticed a blond girl walking out of the sunflower patch Ivan had planted.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! So i know this took longer then i had planned to get this chapter finished and uploaded, but some things got out of hand and i had to sort them all out first and foremost. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter and i will try to get the third one up as fast as i can. I will work on it over Christmas break. Enjoy and please review~**

Lyra walked through the tall sunflowers, looking up at them and gently touching the stalks, watching them sway and the bees dance to get pollen. She knew Ludwig was waiting for her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go to school. She hated it, all of it and everyone in it. Sure, this was a new school, which did mean new people. However, that didn't matter; they were all the same to her. Sighing, she stepped out of her sunflower heaven, catching a glimpse of her cousin and his group of friends. They seemed ok, but she was still wary, most were males and there were only two females. No, that wasn't enough. She would wait here, deal with her cousin's yelling and go home to hide under her covers again. Letting out yet another sigh, she flopped down on the ground and stared up at the sky, watching the sunflowers sway gently in the wind. Clouds passing above and she wished….with all her heart, that she could be a sunflower.

Ivan walked down the hall, Gilbert walking beside him, having misplaced his two partners in crime. He was chatting excitly about some sort of kinky plan he had for when Ludwig went over to his house that night. Ivan nodded politely, but he wasn't really listening to the albino ramble on. His thoughts were somewhere else. On his sunflowers outside of the school. He longed for the day to end so he could get to his precious sunflowers. He loved them, so bright and tall and warm. They were never judgmental and they never flinched from his touch, like his friends did, despite the fact that he is the same as he was before. Often times, he wished he could be a sunflower, always warm and not a care in the world. Sunflower wishes, he often called them. Sighing, he looked at Gilbert, dying to get the albino to just shut up.

"Not to sound rude, but I wish to not hear of your plans. You are very loud and everyone can hear you."

Gilbert laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls; a few dirty looks were shot in their direction.

"It's because I'm so AWESOME! But that's ok, I understand, you just can't handle all of the awesomeness that is me!"

Ivan nodded, deciding to humor his friend, rather than try to explain that that wasn't the case and he just found him annoying, but Gilbert would insist that his reason was the real reason and no other reason really mattered.

"Da, that is it."

Gilbert laughed again and Ivan could have sworn it was louder than the last time.

"Keseseseseses…don't worry, soon enough you'll be able to handle it. Now. We must get to the band room, my sister is waiting."

"Nyet" Ivan replied. "You must get to the band room. I must get to my sunflowers."

"Dude! At least walk with me there….your sunflowers aren't going anywhere and besides we're like almost there!"

Iva sighed when he saw that the albino was right. Alright, he would walk the rest of the way with Gilbert, but the second his sister was in sight, Ivan would turn around and head over to tend to his sunflowers. That was more important after all.

The two walked down the hall in silence after that. Finally reaching the band room, Gilbert went first, yanking the door open and shouting

"I HAVE ARRIVED SISTER! YOU CAN FIN-WHAT THE FUCK!" Ivan, right behind him was able to see what the albino's change in his voice was based off of. Sitting in a chair was Matthew, Mr. Kumijiro on the floor forgotten. In his lap was Sammie and the two were interlocked in an obviously passionate kiss that Ivan imagined that Gilbert didn't want to see his sister in. But that wasn't it, never really was when it came to Sammie. Mattie was missing his shirt, tossed carelessly on the ground, giving Sammie free access to roam her hands across his stomach and chest. Matt's hands were also very busy. Both of them up Sammie's shirt and judging by the soft moans she was releasing, He was doing more than curious touching and Sammie wasn't fighting it. When Gilbert had shouted like that, the two broke apart in surprise. Mattie glanced at Gilbert guilty, not making full eye contact while Sammie stared at him, a full on glare on her face.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck' Gilbert? And what are doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking? Geez."

Ivan chuckled lightly as he watched the albino's eye twitched and turned walking away as a string of strong explicit and loud shouting emitted from him and the other carrying down the hall.

Ivan walked at a fast pace. The time spent with the albino had taken time off from being with the sunflowers. While the situation had turned out to be fairly amusing, it irritated him slightly that Gilbert took it so seriously. Everyone knew that those two, Mattie and Sammie were obviously further in their relationship than anyone else in their small group. He chuckled as he could still hear Gilbert's and Sammie's screams as he exited the building.

Ivan hurried across the school yard, reaching his sunflowers and sighing happily. Reaching out, he touched one gently. Watching it sway in the wind, he smiled.

"Hello, my friends. Did you miss me? Today was very long. I could not wait to get to you. Ludwig was very angry his cousin did not show up" Ivan giggled "He seems very protective of her. I wonder why." Ivan glanced into the middle and saw something that made him frown. Was that blonde hair? Someone was in his sunflower patch, and it looked like they were sleeping. In HIS sunflower patch. Stepping into the sunflowers and walking up the sleeping figure, he saw that it was female. She was curled up on the ground, her hand tucked under her head, using it as a pillow. She went to the school, obvious by the uniform she was wearing. Her skirt fluttered slightly when the wind picked up and her hair, blond, shifted from hiding her face and Ivan felt his heart slam into his chest cavity. He stared down at her sleeping face, she was beautiful, at least he thought she was. He stared a bit longer before realizing that he needed to wake her up and question why she was in his sunflowers. Kneeling next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hey, wake up. " Simple, not rude or mean, though she might not think so, and he waited, holding his breath as she woke, blinking and staring up at him with sleepy green eyes.

"Hm? Oh, did I fall asleep, I'm sorry. What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing an eye sleepily. _Cute_ Ivan thought watching her. When he saw her staring at him he flushed, realizing she asked him a question.

"The time? It is 3:20. School is over. I assume you go to this school, Da?" Ivan answered quickly, hoping to distract her from the fact that he was just caught staring at her. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. But if it's that late, that means I've missed the whole day. Damn, Luddy is not going to be happy." She sighed "but whatever."

Ivan blinked when the girl said "Luddy". He had heard that somewhere….Oh yes, Ludwig. It was a ridiculous nickname, another one of Gilbert's favorites. So this was Lyra. Sighing he nodded, cringing slightly when he recalled Ludwig's anger after the last class.

"Da, he is very angry from what I last saw. You are welcome to stay here if you wish. Give him time to cool off, Though, I do not know when that will be" Ivan frowned when he when she blinked at him confusedly, "You are Lyra, Da?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah…..but how did you know who I…..OH! WAIT! I saw you with him this morning!" Lyra seemed rather excited at this new discovery, so Ivan smiled slightly

"Da, I am Ivan Bragnski."

"Great. You said I could stay here? Is this your sunflower patch?" Lyra asked.

"Da, I have worked on it for the past two years. It is my special place." He answered, standing up "Now, I must tend to them. You may sit here if you wish. Though I do not expect you to stay long."

Lyra blinked, confused by Ivan's last statement.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know" was all he said, and started to work.

The hours passed as Lyra watched Ivan tend to his flowers. He made sure there were no weeds and if there was, pulling them up gently, almost has if he thought that yanking the weeds would harm the sunflowers. He checked to make sure that the watering system he had set up was working properly and hooked up. All the while the two made casual conversation. Lyra liked it, which surprised her. Normally she felt threaten by people, waiting for them to judge or bully her. Yet, it was different with Ivan. She felt calm, happy and not the least bit scared. Was it because of their love for sunflowers? Or the amazingly soft violet eyes that seemed to regard her softly and happily whenever she spoke to him. _He has such beautiful eyes _she thought, before quickly shaking the thought away. Finally, at one point Ivan stopped and turned to her.

"It has been four hours. Why haven't you left?" He asked, confusion clearly written across his face. Lyra blinked, confused as well. Did he want her to leave?

"Oh. Did you want me to leave?"

"Nyet….I mean, no"

"So why did you ask that?" Lyra asked, even more confused.

"Because most people fear me when they first met me, Most of the reason being they know my reputation from middle school. Yet, you do not seem to fear me, or at least it seems, so this confuses me and I wonder why you have not left yet." He answered, still regarding her carefully. Lyra blinked, taken back by all that the taller, much taller boy, had said

"Oh. Well, I don't know you from middle school, so why should I let the past bother me. Also, I just met you, so I see no reason to be afraid and it seems like…..you're just misunderstood and well, not scary at all. At least that's the feeling I am getting." Ivan blinked in surprise and was about to say something when Lyra continued

"Not to mention…you have an entire sunflower patch that you call your special place. I don't think someone scary would have something like this. Also, you let me stay here. You could have easily kicked me out when you saw that I had invaded your space. So, I don't think you scary or anything." Lyra looked at her watch. "Oh Shit! I have to go. Ludwig is gone be even more pissed if I don't get back soon! It was nice meeting you Ivan, thank you for letting me stay!" Ivan watched as the girl ran off, before a thought ran through his mind and before he could stop himself, he was yelling out.

"Lyra! You'll actually go to school tomorrow, da?" He saw as Lyra stopped and looked at him, slight fear and worry on her face.

"Will….will you be there? I mean….will you be my friend?"

Ivan couldn't help but smile when she said that and saw the slight blush creep across her face.

"Da. I will be there and I will be happy to be your friend."

Lyra grinned and spun around taking off once again. Ivan laughed to himself. He couldn't believe it. This girl…who hardly even knew him, talked to him and wasn't afraid of him. Sitting on the ground he thought about the four hours he spent talking with her. Random nonsense, but it had made him happy. He kept thinking back to the look she had on her face when he asked if she was going to be at school tomorrow. Why did she look afraid? Ivan wasn't sure, but when he thought about that look, he felt the strong urge of protection raise up and he smiled. He wanted to see her laugh and smile, not be afraid and worried and if he kept feeling the need to protect her, then it obviously meant something.

Lyra ran all the way home, wanting to get there as soon as possible. One, Ludwig was waiting there and most likely very angry and two, she wanted to eat dinner so she could take a shower and hop into bed. Tomorrow was a big day and she felt oddly excited about it. Lyra came to a halt when she reached the front door. Why was she so excited about going to school now all of the sudden? She just finished hiding from it today and had originally planned to avoid it all together. Yet, somehow, now she was excited? Was it because of Ivan? She frowned. Sure, he had said he would be there and be her friend, but was that really enough to make her excited? She couldn't help but wonder if it was merely the prospect of seeing Ivan again that made her excited rather than going to school. Shaking her head quickly and shook the thought out of her head. Impossible, that couldn't be the only reason. It was because she simply made a new friend. Yes, that was the reason, the only reason, right?

Bracing herself, Lyra opened the front door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. As expected, her cousin was waiting in the living room for her, arms crossed and very angry. Lyra smiled meekly at him.

"Um, hiya."

Ludwig's scowl only seemed to deepen, and Lyra shrank back a bit

"Why weren't you at school?"

"Um. I was….just not where you could see me. I was hiding..." Lyra answered, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Again?" Ludwig nearly shouted. "You did this all at your old school; nearly cause you to have to repeat a grade! If you start doing this again, then everything will be wasted! You were sent here to start a new life and get everything back on track. That is why you are living with me and going to this school! You can't keep hiding! It won't fix anything! Why do you hide anyway?"

Lyra looked up at him from where she had been staring at a point on the ground when she heard him finally ask something and stop shouting long enough to take a break.

"You wouldn't understand. But don't worry; I'll be at school tomorrow. Is dinner done? I want to eat then go to bed."

Ludwig seemed surprised, but he nodded anyway.

"Ja, I just finished. Potatoes and Wurst."

Lyra nodded

"Great. Sounds delicious."

Lyra quickly ate dinner. Ignoring the glances Ludwig was giving her and darted upstairs when the doorbell rang. After a quick shower she climbed into bed. Setting her alarm. Tomorrow was a big day. And try as she might to deny it, she couldn't wait for it. She couldn't wait to see Ivan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. This took longer then i expected...alot of stuff had gone down for me since my last update...but here it is! Chapter 3! I hope its ok...i kinda rushed it at the end so if it seems to end a bit suddenly i apologize but that is literally were my creative brain decided to cut of the juices to my story. Anyway...please read, comment and stuff like that. I dont own hetalia (damn)**

The sound of the blaring alarm clock resonated around the room. Frowning, Lyra walked over to it and turned it off. Having woken an hour before it, she was wide awake and fully dressed; that odd giddy feeling back. It confused her. This was just school. Nothing all that exciting, even though there was a certain ashy-blond, almost silver haired, violet eyed person who would be waiting for her. Smiling at the thought despite her mind screaming at her that it was nothing more than a simple meeting with a mere acquaintance, not a friend. Running the brush through her hair one more time and checking to make sure her school uniform was straight and neat; she turned and headed down stairs. Ludwig would be up soon and she wanted to get the coffee going. Boy was he in for a big surprise.

Ludwig entered the kitchen, trying to figure out if he had set the automatic setting on the coffee maker the night before or not. Stopping in his tracks he saw something that he never thought he would see in a million years. There was Lyra, awake, fully dressed, making breakfast and humming. Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes. He was usually the first one up and Lyra always, always preferred to sleep in-much like two certain Italians he knew. So why in the world then, was she up so early and why did she seem so….happy? She was humming….HUMMING for crying out loud. Lyra never hummed, ever, she was too embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he sat at the small table they had in the kitchen, still in slight shock.

Lyra started slightly when she heard the sudden noise and turned, seeing Ludwig sitting there with this look of bewilderment on his face. Lyra giggled, finding the look so funny. It contrasted sharply with her cousin's normal stern look he always had.

"Good morning Ludi, Here's your newspaper. The coffee should be done soon and breakfast as well" She stated, handing him the newspaper before turning back to flip the bacon she had sizzling in the pan and to pull down two coffee mugs. Ludwig stared at her, ignoring the paper. He was still so very…..confused.

Lyra turned and placed the coffee in front of Ludwig, ignoring his staring. Taking the bacon off the pan, she set it on two plates with some eggs and toast and sat at the table across from him, handing him his plate.

"Here Eat. And drink your coffee, before it gets cold please." Lyra began eating at top speed. Wanting to get done and leave. Ludwig still stared. Lyra frowned.

"Dammit….WHAT!" She shouted, glaring at him. "Why the hell are you staring at me? Is there something on my face? Is my shirt see-through? Did I grow a pair of wings? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING!" Ludwig blinked in surprise, shocked by his cousin's outburst.

"S-sorry" He stared "I'm just shocked….you're never up this early….or cooking…or even dressed for that matter. I'm just wondering why." Lyra crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to school. Besides I figured since living here and going to school might give me the answers I'm looking for. At least...I hope to find them"

Ludwig frowned. He knew Lyra was desperately searching for answers. The accident that took her parents' lives left huge holes in her memory and he knew it frustrated her. He just wasn't sure if this town or school would provide the answers. However, he knew the she was hopeful and that she seemed excited all of the sudden and that was a nice change since it had been awhile since she was like this. So he decided to support her. Turning his frown into a soft smile, which was rare and rather difficult for Ludwig, he reached across the table and ruffled her hair.

"Ja, perhaps you will find the answers here."

Lyra blushed lightly when her cousin did this. As much as it made her happy, it also unnerved her to no end. Lyra was far from the touchy –feely type. So, rather than giggle and smile like a normal girl would have, she huffed and glared at her cousin.

"Stop that, I'm not a child anymore and you messed up my hair."

Ludwig laughed and took a sip of his coffee,

"Nein, I suppose you're not a child anymore. But you're still my cute little cousin and that will never change."

Lyra smacked Ludwig with the newspaper.

"STOP BEING OUT OF CHARACTER! IT'S SERIOUSLY CREEPY!"

Ludwig raised his arms to shield himself from the paper.

"Ja, Ja! Just stop hitting me!"

Lyra stopped and dropped the paper on the table.

"Good, I'm going to school now. I told Ivan I would meet him and I want to be early so I don't miss him?"

As Lyra left the room, Ludwig blinked and stared at her now empty spot,

"Ivan?"

As Lyra ran up to the school, she could see Ivan waiting out front. Weaving in and out of the crowds of people standing in her way, occasionally bumping against someone, she finally came to a halt in front of him, out of breath. Ivan blinked at her

"You ran all the way here?" he asked "But why? We still have plenty of time before school starts."

Lyra straightened up, having caught her breath and shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to say the real reason she ran or give away how excited she was, not really wanting to admit that herself,

"Oh well, I said I wouldn't skip today. I figured if I ran, I would be early enough that so you wouldn't have to think I was going to skip. Though, I won't lie…the temptation is there."

Ivan giggled and adjusted his scarf. He wanted to put his hand on her head or hug her suddenly; that face she made when she said that last sentence was really too cute. But, he didn't want to scare her off, like others. Though that giggle might have already done that the way she was staring at him.

"Did you just….giggle?" she asked.

Ivan nodded slowly, trying to calculate just what was going to happen next. He expected her to make a retort of some sort or back away with a look of disgust or horror on her face, like most did when they heard his giggle. However, what happened next shocked him.

"That was really cute! I wasn't sure at first if it was a giggle or not, since according to Ludi guys don't giggle, but since you said it was a giggle, it was really cute!"

Ivan stared at her in shock. Cute? She said it was cute? Well that's a new one. Oddly enough though, it made him happy. Ivan laughed and this time, went with the urge to put his hand on her head, doing so and leaning over slightly.

"That's the first time anyone has said my giggle was cute. They always found it to be creepy. I suppose I'll do it more around you if you like it, da?"

Ivan giggled as he watched Lyra's face turn red. He was enjoying the moment very much. He was relaxed and Lyra was very cute. It was amazing what she was doing to him. It felt like when he was with her, even if he just met her, that he didn't have to put his usually walls up. He really liked it, he really liked it. He laughed as Lyra huffed at him, attempting to glare

"Stop it. You're just teasing me, that's not very nice!"

"Da, maybe I am" Ivan giggled "But I am finding it very fun. Your face turns red really fast" He poked her check gently, laughing when she swatted his hands away.

"It's from the heat and running….nothing else!"

"Whatever you say~"

Ivan glanced around, noting that no one else had shown up. Taking this as a blessing in disguise, he glanced back at Lyra.

"It appears no one has arrived yet for our group. If you wish, since this is your first day here, I can show you around."

Lyra nodded, agreeing with Ivan

"Yeah that sounds like fun; I wouldn't mind getting a personal tour with you. I can see where my classes are located as well. I looked at the map and their all on the 10th grade level."

Ivan blinked in surprise. Her classes were on the 10th grade level. Hadn't Ludwig say she was in her first year?

"I'm sorry, but 10th grade level? Ludwig said you were a freshman."

Lyra rolled her eyes.

"No….I'm in tenth grade. Ludwig is a moron apparently. I know, I look younger than that, but I really am 16. Ludi just doesn't know me as well, so I guess it makes sense."

Ivan nodded. So she was really a year younger than him. It probably wouldn't have bothered him if she really was in 9th, but it made it easier. Ivan held the door open

"Well, we might as well begin da? We have a lot of ground to cover." He smiled as Lyra giggled and walked in

"Yeah, I suppose we do have a lot."

The tour went very well, Ivan showed Lyra everything. Were all the bathrooms were located, the library, the cafeteria, the gym, everything. It was rather fun. The conversation was very relaxed, much like the day before in the sunflowers. Ivan liked it; it was nice to know someone who wasn't scared of him. He found himself being reminded of a sunflower whenever she laughed or smiled or just simply looked at him. The first bell rang, signaling the warning that there was five minutes before class started. Ivan stopped and sighed.

"Class is getting ready to start. What's your 4th hour? Maybe we can meet at lunch."

Lyra glanced at her schedule, looking over the classes

"Um…Choir."

Ivan blinked in surprise then laughed.

"That's great…..pretty much everyone in the group is in choir. Well, I'll see you then." With that Ivan turned and walked away, down the hall, ignoring how everyone made a wide path for him. He was used to it, but Lyra noticed and she frowned at the site.

"I suppose people really are afraid of him. But, Why?" Lyra shrugged and headed off to class, wondering how long it was before choir. Somehow, she really wanted that class to hurry up and get here. As she walked, she ran smack into another person, knocking them both to the ground. Getting over the daze quickly, she sat up to apologize to the person. The person was another girl, with long black hair the literally fell down to the end of her back, maybe farther. And she was clutching a huge bag of sunflower seeds like her life depended on it.

"Um" Lyra started "I'm sorry I should have been looking were I was going."

The girl shrugged and grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, no one is hurt and all my sunflower seeds are ok. Ni Hao, my name is Dong Wang, what's yours? You seem new here, since I've never really seen your face around here. Oh I saw up front talking with Big Brother Ivan, do you know him? I've known him and his sisters my whole life. He was often babysat by my older brother, Yao. Oh, here, let me help you up, you seem to be having trouble." Dong set the bag aside and held out her hand, which Lyra took and with her help, stood up.

"My name is Lyra, Yes I am new and I only met Ivan yesterday. He was showing me around the school."

Dong nodded, picking her bag back up.

"How did you meet him? I'll admit, I'm rather surprised that you are even talking to him, since everyone is afraid of him."

Lyra nodded, so he was telling the truth and she wasn't seeing things.

"I skipped yesterday, and hid in the sunflowers next to the school. He found me and let me hang out. We ended up talking for hours. Tell, me, Dong, why is everyone afraid of him?"

"Lars" Dong answered, glaring at nothing.

"Lars?"

"In middle school Ivan hung out with some bad people for a while, it's all Lars's fault. Lars tricked him into hanging out with them. That's how Ivan got such a bad reputation. I won't lie, he was really scary when he was with them, but that's not like Ivan. Ivan isn't scary. Sure, he's really tall and he always has this aura about him and sometimes his teasing can get a bit out of hand, but he really is just misunderstood. He's lonelier than anything else, and that's why I think he can be like that sometimes. Lars took advantage of that."

Lyra frowned as she listened to this. Seems like middle school is an issue for others as well, not just her. Glancing at Dong, she stopped in front of a classroom.

"Um, this is my class. It was nice meeting you. Sorry again." Dong shook her head and waved as she continued down the hall.

"I said don't worry about it, no one was hurt. It was nice meeting you too Lyra! Maybe we can hang out sometime!" And just like how she had randomly appeared, she suddenly vanished. Using the stair railing as a slide. Lyra shook her head, that girl was something else.

The morning seemed to drag on for Lyra after that. Geometry seemed to take hours and English 10 went on forever as well, not to mention the other class…physical science? She had stopped paying attention at the point was just as long. Watching the clock was no help whatsoever and Lyra was starting to feel that 4th hour would never get here. Finally, FINALLY, the bell rang; signaling the end of 3rd hour and Lyra was out of that classroom before anyone else had even started to head towards the door.

After walking briskly down the hall Lyra stopped and frowned. She had no fucking clue where the choir room was. Sure, Ivan had included it in the tour, but she was kind of distracted by HIM to even pay attention, and this time, she was willing to admit this to herself. The hours of waiting left tons of time to think, coming to the realization that she was, indeed, crushing on the tall Russian big time. However, now was not the time to focus on that now was the time to find that gottverdammt choir room!

After running around the school for about a good 15 minutes, Lyra finally found the room. Standing in front of the door, catching her breath, she heard loud music coming from inside.

"Shit! I am so late!" she cried, mentally kicking herself. Opening the door, she was greeted with an interesting sight

_"Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I aint no hollaback girl! I aint no hollaback girl! Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I aint no hollaback girl! I aint no hollaback girl!"_

A girl with bright white hair and red eyes was dancing on a table singing Hollaback girl. A large group of other students had gathered around the table laughing and clapping as she sang and danced with what to be the most attitude Lyra has ever seen anyone give off. Her twin tails flew around her face and neck as her boots stomped, kicked and shuffled on the table, her skirt shifting with the beat her feet and hips created. It was rather amazing and slightly intimidating to Lyra. Still in shock, Lyra looked around the room, taking in everyone. She found Dong, standing next to a boy with brownish hair, cheering loudly, chanting what sounded like

"Sammie! Sammie! Sammie!" over and over again. Lyra felt great relief when she spotted Ivan. He was also in the group, though he seemed more amused and calm than anything else. Before she could head over to him, something caught her eye that made her stop and stare entirely.

Chin length blond hair, sharp green eyes, two barrettes on the side and the female uniform that fit so well it should be a crime. It was her cousin, Feliks. She had no idea the he, yes HE, Feliks was male, despite the misleading description above, went to this school. What a wonderful surprise, she had missed him greatly.

The song ended and the girl, Sammie jumped down off the table grinning, laughing and high fiving everyone. Lyra made her way into the room, not spotted just yet and stood behind Feliks and grinned.

"Feliks" she watched as her cousin jumped slightly and turned to see who the person who just spoke his name was. His face turned from anger to shock to happiness in a matter of five seconds.

"LYRA!" Feliks literally jumped and hugged his cousin "it's like, totally you! How the hell did you like get here you bitch!"

Lyra laughed, hugging her cousin back and ignored how everyone was staring at her now.

"I moved here last week and just started school. I'm living with Ludwig now, can you imagine?" Feliks let go of Lyra and laughed at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you poor thing. Living with that scary German. Like, yikes!"

"HEY!" Ludwig shouted from a corner of the room. Lyra turned and stared at him

"Luddi? YOU'RE in Choir….didn't know you sang." She watched as his face turned red.

"Well….you forgot to finish breakfast this morning!" He shouted back, Lyra giggled at his attempt to change to subject. There seemed to be a slight pause in the room for a few seconds before everyone had crowded around her, all talking and shouting at once

"No way…you're Lyra Weilschmidt?"

"HAHAHA! Nice to meet ya! I'm Alfred F Jones…the F stands for Freedom of course!"

"No it does Al…it stands for Fredrick"

"Ohhohohon~ she is a cutie non?"

"FROG! Leave her alone! Arthur Kirkkland at your service, ignore anything that Frenchman does or says!"

"Hey Lyra! You remember the awesome me right!"

"Moron! No one remembers you…..your too busy being outshined by my awesome!"

"Hey Guys….she looks really nervous..."

"Ve? Ah…she does!"

"Lyra, like don't pass out! Everyone like back up"

"Que?"

"Tomato Bastard! You're too close to her!"

"LYRA!"

It was at this point that Lyra passed out….her panic attack fully taking over.


End file.
